Emotion
by creativekat
Summary: This story resides in AUish, so if you want things 100% cannon this is not for you. If you do enjoy different ideas, then give this a shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Once again the townspeople ran me out. They always do. I never have money for food and they are afraid of my abilities. There is a wanted poster for me, so they always recognize me. The idea of having someone in your town who can manipulate emotions is not very appealing to them, I guess. The part I don't understand, is when they blame all their issues on me claiming I was the one making them angry, if I was doing that I would stop them from being angry with me. I guess my greatest flaw then, would be my reluctance to use my ability._

 _I was very tired, and hungry. I found a bush of berries I the forest and was not thinking clearly enough to realize that most berries are poisonous. I was very lucky that they were not. After my small amount of food I curled into a ball underneath a tree. The air had a slight chilly breeze to it, but my shirt was long sleeved which helped a slight amount. I ignored the cold and drifted into a light sleep. My glasses falling half off my face._

 _In the middle of the night, with the full moon peeking through the tree branches from high in the sky, I lifted my head to a faint sound. I adjusted my glasses back into position as I tried to identify the sound. A low grumble… a growl. Soon the yellow eyes could be seen not far from me. I was sick, and weak, which makes me the perfect pray. I slowly pushed myself to my feet, my knees wobbling as they adjusted to once again holding my weight. I watched the eyes that laid on me, not making a move until they did. The wolves lunged from the darkness and I broke into a full sprint. The air was cold on my face, and I could feel the branches of bushes and trees scraping my arms though my shirt as I ran. The thud of many nimble paws could be heard behind me, catching up. I cursed my inability to see well in the dark, something I inherited from my human mother. One branch collided with my face, tearing away my glasses, though that did not matter in this situation. It did not change my ability to see. Just as I could feel the breath of the animals on my back the ground fell from my feet. I curse my stupidity for letting myself fall when I have the ability to fly, but in my panic the thought did not occur to me. I barely felt the pain of my body hit the ground as my consciousness escaped me._

 _My body was extremely sore, I did not want to move. There was a sense of concern in the air, coming from two different sources, though one was significantly weaker than that of a normal sentient creature. Maybe I was just imagining it?_

 _"Kana, please, wake up?" The voice was familiar, where had I heard it before? Was it one of the inhabitants of a village I had been to before? No, this voice was more familiar, someone I had seen many times during my childhood. A fairy, like my father, but which one. Who had survived the humans taking their wings and the destruction of the forest? I knew Helbrum did, I saw him among the Holy Knights, and could recognize him by his hatred of humans, but this person was kinder, and the voice different._

 _I struggled to open my eyes against the bright sun, trying to focus on the one who spoke. That didn't help much, without my glasses the person before me was just an unrecognizable blur. I did have a guess though "Harlequinn?" my voice was weaker than I expected._

 _"It's King now, but yes" his concern didn't fade, did I look that bad? I looked around, but that didn't help much, I still could not see anything. Without warning a hand placed something in mine. I brought the item close to my face to find that it was my glasses. I put them on to see a magenta haired boy and Harle-King. This boy was the source of the fainter concern, which could only mean he had an incomplete heart, a condition that only occurs in a small amount of circumstances._

 _"How did you find them?" I asked the boy._

 _"I read your memories and retraced your steps before your fall." He explained "You can fly, why didn't you then." He went on the asked._

 _I gave him an annoyed look which he seemed to not understand, before returning my attention to King. "You recognized me?"_

 _"Not at first, but I had time to think." He looked at the boy. "Gowther, can you carry her back to the tavern."_

 _The boy, Gowther, did not answer, he simply picked me up and began walking, with King floating beside him. It hurt, to be carried, but I didn't say anything. As we traveled King explained to me that I would be meeting some people, a captain named Meliodus, Diane, Ban, and Elizabeth. He told me that they were mostly nice people and that he would convince them to take care of me, claiming that it was clear I should not be on my own. It annoyed me that he did not trust me to take care of myself, but I was glad I would not be alone or cast out. He was my King, how could he let them cast me out?_

 _It creeped me out a bit that the Gowther did not speak. In fact, everything felt off with him. His body was colder than that of a human despite him looking like one. His emotions were weak, barely existent to the point that even he was likely unaware of them, and they didn't change much. One would think that would make me want to get away from him, but oddly it drew me in. I wanted to learn more, I was intrigued._

The blaring tone that all old fashioned alarm clocks have cut through my dream. My eyes opened to the white expanse of my ceiling. "Why is it always the same people?" I whispered. I had been having the same set of dreams for about a year now. I already knew what happens after and before the dream I currently had, as I had had them all before. I never had any other dreams, just those. I longed for that to be real, and this to be the dream. In that world I was at least able to help one person, instead of always making things worse.

Eventually the screaming of my alarm clock became annoying and I shut it off. I wanted to go back to sleep, but could not as I had work in less than an hour. I fumbled around the nightstand, trying to locate my glasses, but accidently knocked them to the floor. There was a couple faint clatters, meaning they bounced somewhere. I cursed faintly, this would take a lot of time to correct. Lowering my feet to the floor I had to be careful, since if I stepped on my glasses they would break. Once my feet were on the floor I gently lowered my body to the floor and patted my hand around the tile. It took about ten minutes until I found my glasses. This was a time in which I wished I had a spare, so that I could simply put those on and not have to deal with the issue of needing glasses in order to efficiently find my misplaced ones.

As I slid my glasses onto my nose a strange thought slipped into my head "how did they find me?" but I shook it out soon after it came in. There was no point in worrying about a dream. Dreams aren't supposed to make sense. Maybe that's why I fell when I can normally fly, though that could also be attributed to the fact that flying is harder when I'm malnourished as I was in the dream.

I slapped myself, there is no reason to worry about a dream when I'm supposed to be going to work. I stood and looked at the empty bed on the other side of the room from mine and sighed. It was my first year in college, and only a month in and my roommate already dropped out. Such a shame, I had liked her. She was so shy that it was adorable. I grabbed my room key, toothbrush, and toothpaste and headed to the bathroom. As usual I watched myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. My green eyes were so dull, I always looked as if I'd rather be somewhere else. Though I guess that's fitting since I would rather this be the dream. My hair was the interesting part, it is white despite me not being an albino. It resulted in me always being picked on during my elementary years. How I hated those kids, and the teachers for letting it happen. Though those memories had become so fate it didn't really matter.

I sighed and returned to my room, getting dressed in the blue button shirt and khakis that are standard for my job. This part of the day had become so routine that I did it without thinking. I puttered around a bit before brushing my hair and putting on my jacket. I made sure I had my phone, keys, and wallet before leaving and waiting in front of the cafeteria for the shuttle. The shuttle took me to the subway station and I took the train to the grocery store I was employed at. I clocked in and signed in at my register like I do every weekend day, and stood in silence since there are never any costumers this early.

Working a service job is frustrating at times. People are unpredictable and get upset for no reason. There is one woman in particular who often runs out of money on her debit card and has somehow convinced herself that I am stealing her money or refusing to let the transaction go though. She always demands to see my manager and when he asks her what the problem is she points all the blame at me. To which he explains that I have no control over whether or not her card is approved or declined. She screams about us being unfair to her, and he escorts the woman out of the store. Then one of our shelfers rolls his eyes and gathers the unpaid for items to reshelf.

I would have welcomed that woman today though. I was feeling unusually tired, despite having had nine hours of sleep. I have been consistently tired for about a year now, though today was one of the worst days. The fact that we had no costumers did not help with this issue. There was no stimulation to wake up my brain. I felt like a zombie. The manager noticed I was having issues focusing, so he brought me a cup of coffee from our in store café. Bless him, he is very caring and thoughtful, I can tell that he cares a lot about everyone, even the people he does not know. Though the same quality that I admire also makes me worry about him. People who are caring are at the most risk for pain. They are jaded much more easily when put into tough circumstances. Like Helbrum, for example. He used to be such a caring guy, especial towards Harlequin. He was trusting of the humans, but they turned on him. He saw such horrible things that turned his caring into hatred. It pains me to think about what happened to him. I wish I could change his fate.

I slapped myself. There was absolutely no reason for me to be thinking about dreams, especially while at work.


	2. Chapter 2

_My father held my hand as he led me into the Fairy King's forest. His hand was much larger than mine, it felt safe. I loved my father, but he said he would be going away for a while. A friend of his was missing and he was going out to find him. He told me he was going to leave me with the other fairies during this time, since my mother refused to care for me on her own. She was too busy trying, and failing, to make living dolls._

 _Father told me that the Fairy king was nice, that I would enjoy being with him and his sister. I didn't believe him. How could I enjoy being around someone I do not know? He put me on his shoulders and flew up to the top of a rather large tree with pink flowers on it instead of leaves. I held tightly on to his head as he flew. I hated flying, I always felt like I was going to fall. He chuckled "Its ok Kana, you won't fall" I must have been holding pretty tightly for him to know what I was thinking._

" _I will!" I cried. The thing about being a child is, once you have decided something hardly anything can convince you otherwise._

 _I could see him roll his eyes, and as soon as we got to the top he set me down. I still didn't like how high we were, but at least there was something solid beneath my feet. A blond fairy, the king according to my father, was up there with us, leaning back against a branch. I hid behind my father as he led me over to the man. Knowing he was a king was a bit intimidating. "Harlequin, this is Kana." He tried to get me to step out from behind his legs, but I refused._

 _Harlequin leaned to the side to get a look at me. "No wings" he muttered "Does she fly."_

" _No" my father answered "Probably never will." It pissed me up to hear him say that. I wanted to fly, and knew that the only reason that I was afraid of heights was that I didn't know how to._

 _Judging by the smirk on the king's face my expression probably showed this annoyance. He came over to me and smiled "I think she can, just needs some guidance." He was right. My father left, that was the last day I would see him, though I did not know that yet. Harlequin spent the next few years by my side, teaching me the basics of flying. I struggled with it, the feat was not natural to me, but eventually I was able to hover some. Harlequin held my hand as he led me out over the forest. I held tightly to him, but I was flying._

 _A few years after that I ventured out to the human towns again, wanting to learn about my other half. I was disappointed to find my mother had passed of old age by then._

I opened my eyes to the white ceiling, and sighed. I had that dream many times over the past year. The parents in that dream were nothing like the parents I had in real life. For example both my parents were human, and had sent me to the foster system. I never met them. I slowly sat up and stared at a picture on my desk. It was a half-finished pencil drawing of Harlequin. He and Gowther were the two from the dreams that had the most impression on me. The drawing currently looked like a grey blob, but that was due to the fact that I was not wearing glasses.

There was some light coming in from underneath my door, enough to light the room well enough to see. I pulled the curtain back to look outside. Still dark. I sighed, why do I always wake in the middle of the night? I laid back down and lived in my thoughts. This world was very boring, and quite honestly, sucked. The people here were too judgmental or too pushy. No one ever thought about what their actions did to others. The world in my dreams was not that different, but at least there I had friends. I wanted friends, a place to belong. I was too alone here. The one way system to a god job was also too constricting. To have the job in animation that I want I have to go to college, and to go to college I have to take out loans. There I could do whatever I want so long as I am physically capable of traveling.

I rolled off my bed, feet landing gently on the floor, before taking my glasses from the windowsill and slid them onto my nose. I leaned over the bed to pull on the cord of the lamp sitting on my dresser, filling the room with light. I then sat at my desk and examined the picture of Harlequin/King. After staring at it for a good five minutes I picked up a pencil and continued the drawing. It took me about half an hour to finish it, and I still did not feel tired so I took out another piece of paper to start another drawing. This drawing was of Gowther, doing one of his weird piece sign like gestures. It seems he does those a lot in my dreams, a bit weird but also adorable.

Once I finished the drawing I tapped that one and the Harlequin one up on the wall over my bed. I stepped back to examine them. Once satisfied I placed my glasses back on the windowsill and crawled into the bed while turning off the light. I curled up under the blankets for warmth and took a while to fall to sleep again. On the up side I had nothing to do the next day.

 _The kid named Gowther set me on a bed on the top floor of the Boar hat tavern. He stood next to me, just looking. It was kind of creepy, why won't he leave? Despite the fact that this lacking in emotion boy creeped me out King told him to watch over me while he makes someone named Ban cook me some food. The boy asked why I need food, but King did not answer. After a few minutes of silence Gowther sat on the side of the bed. "You look sore."_

 _I nodded "yes I am." There was a faint sense of concern coming from him, barely anything. I wanted to do something to fix the incomplete heart, but I worried he would just become more creepy if I did._

" _Do you want a back rub?" he asked with a slight tilt in his head "I read that they help get rid of soreness." Well, he did have that correct._

 _I raised an eyebrow at him, "that's something that people usually only do for lovers or close friends?" most people who offer stuff like that are clearly perverted, but judging by his emotions, or lack of, that was not his goal._

" _Oh, I was unaware of that. You are neither of those, so I guess that means you decline the offer," he said with a hand under his chin in thought._

 _I shook my head. "No, it's a nice offer. I'd like it." Despite the fact that he was creepy, due to his lack of emotion, I also felt as though I could trust him._

" _I'll need you to lay on your stomach then." He said in his monotone voice. I complied, wincing as I moved. I rested my head on my arms, tilted to the side so that I could sort of see him. He scooted closer, but did not lean over me despite the fact that it would be easier for him to reach that way. Did he know that would make me uncomfortable, or did he just not realize it could be easier? He started softly, barely rubbing. Despite the fact that my shirt was between my skin and his hands they still felt extremely cold._

" _Your hands are cold." I muttered softly._

" _Does it bother you?" he asked._

 _I shook my head "No, it helps with my injuries, but doesn't being cold bother you?"_

" _I have no opinion on it." He said quietly._

 _His rubbing became a bit rougher, digging into my muscles slightly, but this was the roughest he got, probably trying not to worsen my bruising. It felt nice though, and nearly put me to sleep. My eyes were closed when I heard Harlequin come back into the room. There was someone else behind him._

" _Gowther! What are you doing? Get away from her!" He shrieked. I don't know why it upset him so much._

" _What's wrong? She asked for…" Gowther trailed off when the man behind King started laughing. I opened my eyes to see the mad and embarrassed King, and an amused white haired man who was holding very appetizing looking meat._

I woke to my stomach growling audibly. I sighed, wishing I could have eaten the food that Harlequin had brought to me. It looked so nice, but was not real and therefore I could not eat it. I rolled out of the bed, my feet making a slight thud as they hit the ground. I put my glasses on, but did not bother with turning on the light since the sun coming in through the window was enough light for my needs. I used a spray bottle to water the mini cactus in the windowsill, ant gently patted the top of it. The cactus was my buddy, well, as much of a buddy as a plant could be. After watering my plant I got dressed, grabbed my key, phone, and wallet, and headed out into the world.

As I headed towards my school's cafeteria I checked the time. 12:30pm, meaning it was time for lunch. That's nice since the breakfast school was always unappealing. The walk was only about three minutes since my college was very small. As I walked over the bridge just in front of the cafeteria I could smell the scent of fries coming from the building and my stomach growled once again. I shushed it. Inside I handed my ID card to the cashier and she swiped it to let me in. Once in I got in line for the chicken burgers and fries as I usually do since I don't like many of the meals the school food program offers. As usual I felt a bit nervous since the football players were around me. Since I was shorter than average they liked to use me as an armrest which is very disrespectful in my opinion. I tried to shake their arms off my head, but they always put their arms back on it just seconds after. Once I had my food I went to a seat in the back of the cafeteria to be away from the football guys.

I was in my seat for about ten minutes when Jason sat across from me. I felt my hear sink. I hated this guy more than anything. He believed he could have anything he wanted and had self-proclaimed himself as my boyfriend, which I did not want. He never let me get away from him and would often touch me in unwanted ways and try to kiss me when I don't want.

"So how is my pudding doing today?" Jason asked

I glared at him, why does he have to use that nickname? It was creepy, though not as much as he is. I got up without answering his question and took the remainder of my food to the conveyer built to throw away. On the upside food was more important to him than I am, and he didn't know where my room was, so I took the tie to lock myself back in my room so that he would not find me.


End file.
